creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Plaid Bed
Basic Information Plaid Beds are pieces of furniture that can be used in order to skip either day or night in Creativerse and to fully heal up. These decorative Beds feature a dark grey painted wooden frame and a plaid dark blue blanket over a yellow bed linen with a white pillow. Plaid Beds are two blocks long and such require two free spaces of ground to be placed on. Beds cannot be rotated. When playing in multiplayer, it is necessary for all players on the game world to use a bed at the same time in order to fast-forward the ingame day/night time. Even if only one player character goes to bed, this player character will be healed over time nonetheless. These decorative Beds were implemented as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with White Wood Chairs, White Wood Tables, Beige Holiday Carpets, Dark Beige Holiday Carpets, Grey Holiday Carpets, Dark Grey Holiday Carpets, and the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on Dec. 20th 2018 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for Plaid Beds by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 5 already crafted Plaid Beds and other crafted items. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 7 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. It is recommended to make some room for all these items in the inventory/bag before claiming the bundle on any game world. Plaid Beds cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these Plaid Bed for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted Plaid Beds can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be bought for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted Plaid Beds from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. Plaid Beds can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-a-Wish Tier 1 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for Plaid Beds to your Crafting Menu, you only needed to claim the free Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle in the Store during the Christmas event 2018-2019. The rare seasonal Recipe for Plaid Beds would then not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. Then you could claim the item bundle itself on any game world of your choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into your inventory (7 stacks). After obtaining it, the rare seasonal Recipe for Plaid Beds will then stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other learnt rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled (this option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" to this specific game world). This seasonal crafting Recipe was only be available for free for a limited timespan until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. All the rare Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have already obtained will stay in your Crafting Menu of course and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over, and you can also keep all the items that you've received during the event. How to craft Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 1 Plaid Bed can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 1 Blue Pigment, made of Blue Flowers in a Processor or can be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark. Blue Flowers grow on Elderwood-trees and can be found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night, or can rarely be obtained from Blizzard Chizzards either as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 block of Shredded Leaves, made of any kind of uncorrupted tree Leaves in a Processor, which requires no crafting recipe to be unlocked * 4 Wood Rods, also to be created in a Processor from any type of uncorrupted natural Wood block, or from Wood Slabs alternatively * 2 Stone Rods, made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 Rambeau Tuft, that can be obtained either as a loot or pet-harvest from blue goat-like Rambeaus that spawn on blocks of Peakstone and also near Snow and Stone blocks during day and night, mainly on high Mountains How to use Plaid Beds can be used for building and gameplay purposes by placing them into the game world. As said, sleeping in a bed will either switch ingame day or night, depending on when you'll use the bad, plus sleeping will also heal up your player character. You cannot rotate Plaid Beds because of their specific functionality. You cannot place them tilted sideways against a wall nor upside-down on a ceiling either. In order to place them into a specific direction, you will have to stand at a spot that you want to be at the foot of the bed when placing it in front of your player character. Like all Beds, you can use a Plaid Bed by clicking your right mouse button or by typing "F" as the default key to activate the Bed while looking at the Bed with your cursor. Your player character will then lie down on the Plaid Bed, displaying a sleeping position, and QB will notify you in the chat that your character has gone to sleep. If you are the only active player on the game world, then the rest of the day will quickly be skipped if it is daytime ingame, or the night if darkness has already fallen. Your player character will awaken and stand either directly on the Bed or on a free spot next to the Bed automatically in the early morning (5:12 am) or alternatively at dusk (10:36 pm). Actually, you will most often wake up in the morning nowadays, even if you used the Bed during the day; and will only be able to skip the day if you use the Bed once more right away. However, on multiplayer worlds it is usually necessary for all currently active players to go to sleep at the same time in order to skip time. Sometimes, especially if only two players are active and close to each other, it might be sufficient if only one of them uses a Bed though. You will be notified in the chat whenever other players on the same game world are going to bed, so you can do the same if you also want to skip the day or night. Since update R41 in May 2017, sleeping in a Bed now also restores all health points in Creativerse, even without skipping day or night-time, unless the sleeping process is interrupted. If nobody else but you uses a Bed on a multiplayer world, it might take a time for your player character to heal though. You'll be able to watch your health bar filling up. No Bed can be rotated anymore since update R46 on September 6th 2017. Ever since then, Beds also cannot be placed upside down onto a ceiling any longer, different from chairs that are even still usable in this position. Despite the game advising you to not jump on a Bed, you can give it a try if you like (no downsides to this noticed so far). It is pretty much the same as jumping onto a Block of Goo. Right now, Beds of all kinds (includes Candycane Beds, Giftwrapped Beds, Red Beds, Yellow Beds, Blue Beds, Galactic Sleep Pods and Ice Beds) - are fireproof. You can throw Fire Bombs at them or place them into liquid Lava and they won't burn away. Beds can even be used while surrounded by Lava, but the player character might get burned right after getting up; the same goes for Corrupted Water that can hurt player characters with Corruption damage over time. It is not advised to use a Bed under water or emerged in any other kind of liquid. Your player character might be displayed sleeping hovering over the surface of the liquid in this case, but could then be hurled to the top layer of the world high up in the sky upon awakening, or could get stuck in the ceiling of a Cave if you made your player character lie down on a Bed underwater underground. Rarely, a bug can occur that will not let the player character wake up automatically after day or night has been cut short. In this case, simply using the "walk forward" key ("W" by default) will let the player character leave the Bed immediately, exactly the same as when getting up from a chair. Also very rarely, a bug might displace sleeping characters so that they will protrude beyond a Bed with their upper or lower body, only lying on it with their other half. Plaid Beds can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such crafted objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Plaid Beds can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles or the like. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Furniture Category:Beds